Umbra Lunae
by Coala N
Summary: Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto quanto a Lua. Pareciam frios e distantes como ela, também. • Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

Minha fanfic pro **Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê**. Espero que gostem. :3

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>inata abriu os olhos vagarosamente, deixando primeiro que se acostumassem com a claridade matutina. Depois de gastar um bom tempo se espreguiçando, deixou-se dar um longo bocejo, tentando afastar qualquer resquício da boa noite de sono que tivera. Enquanto ajeitava a camisa folgada do pijama, que teimava em cair pelo ombro de um dos lados, piscou os olhos esbranquiçados algumas vezes, como se tivesse experimentado algo que a tivesse sobressaltado. Havia sonhado com alguma memória muito longínqua e agradável, quentinha como os lençóis amassados e o travesseiro próximos de si.

Adoraria poder recordar exatamente o que era, mas não conseguia. Frustrada, trocou de roupa, arrumou os cabelos compridos num rabo-de-cavalo desleixado – ficaria sozinha em casa a manhã inteira, afinal – e desceu para a cozinha, procurando por alimento na geladeira. Acabou se conformando com leite gelado, Nescau, uma maçã e algumas fatias de mussarela e _charmant_¹. Nem de longe sua refeição parecia com os luxuosos e rotineiros desjejuns de alguns anos atrás. Realmente, tudo na vida era passageiro.

Enquanto colocava um pouco de leite no microondas e corria atrás de um pouco de açúcar ou adoçante, a imagem de um rapaz com olhos estranhamente similares aos seus apareceu em sua mente, clara como uma fotografia.

De onde o conhecia mesmo...?

**x**

**C**om uma garrafinha de água numa mão e a outra na barra vermelha do vestido, a filha mais velha do chefe da família Hyuuga não poderia estar mais feliz. Não, talvez _exultante_ fosse uma palavra mais adequada. Aquela manhã era a de seu décimo primeiro aniversário, além de trazer como um dos presentes uma muitíssimo aguardada visita ao planetário.

Desde muito criança, Hinata sempre adorara estrelas, planetas, constelações e tudo mais que fosse relacionado à astronomia. Alguns de seus parentes até brincavam com a possibilidade de que, algum dia, ao invés de se tornar a herdeira do gigantesco conglomerado empresarial da família, a garotinha meiga e tímida pudesse acabar sendo uma astrônoma de mão cheia quando mais velha. A morena apenas sorria, as bochechas delicadas ficando coradas enquanto o pai tentava disfarçar que não era lá tão favorável à idéia. Eram brincadeiras inofensivas, sonhos de uma criança, não? Mesmo assim, após certa insistência, Hiashi concordou em deixar a filha ir a uma das exibições – e sozinha, o que era uma raridade por si só.

Depois de gastar o que pareceram quinze minutos na fila, considerando que era a primeira sessão em sete meses – o local estivera fechado para reformas e manutenção de equipamento, entre tantas outras melhorias – e quase todos os ingressos haviam sido vendidos, Hinata finalmente conseguiu entrar e procurar por um assento. Não queria sentar muito longe das outras pessoas, mas proximidade demais também não a agradava. Sendo filha de quem era e com a timidez que tinha, certamente não saberia como reagir caso houvesse algum contato por parte de estranhos. Sentou-se na fileira do fundo, quase encostando o topo da cabeça na parede.

Dois dos lugares à sua direita estavam ocupados. Um deles, por um garoto loirinho que achou muito fofo e que não poderia ser muito mais velho que ela mesma. O outro, por uma mulher ruiva e alegre que devia ser sua mãe, já que a fisionomia era muito parecida, quase igual. Sorriu um pouco com a visão da família alegre e voltou sua atenção para o teto, observando a estrutura na qual as imagens seriam projetadas depois. Talvez precisasse se consultar com um oftalmologista, já que sentiu certa dificuldade para enxergar os detalhes do projetor central, que se encontrava alguns metros à sua frente, mas logo parou de pensar nisso. Contanto que fosse capaz de visualizar o brilho das estrelas e as cores dos planetas que seriam mostrados ali, tudo ficaria bem.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira, ansiosa, e olhou para os lados até que as luzes começassem a se apagar lentamente, uma por uma. Alguns instantes depois, um homem jovem de aparência simpática apareceu de algum lugar – a garota não reparou de onde, já que sua expectativa aumentava a cada segundo – e se apresentou como Iruka Umino, o diretor do planetário.

– Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todos aqui pela presença na reabertura do planetário. Todos nós do Centro Cultural de Konoha ficamos muito felizes em ver que nossos esforços ao longo desses meses valeram a pena – ele sorriu, parecendo realmente contente e orgulhoso. De fato, o lugar havia ficado _lindo_. – Em nome de todos que trabalharam nesse projeto e o tornaram possível, eu lhes dou as boas-vindas e digo, com toda a sinceridade, que espero vê-los por aqui outras vezes num futuro próximo, também nas outras atrações do complexo. Sem mais delongas, espero que todos aproveitem a exibição.

Sorriu mais uma vez, um pouco mais nervoso e visivelmente constrangido por ser o centro das atenções, e foi se sentar também, recebendo uma salva de palmas de todos os presentes. Extasiada, Hinata não conseguia parar de balançar os pés, nos quais brilhavam sapatinhos vermelhos muito similares aos de uma certa Dorothy Gale. A diferença estava justamente no fato da pequena Hyuuga se sentir mais à vontade ali, observando o universo enquanto solitária no meio da multidão, do que na seriedade opressora do casarão da família. Uma bela de uma subversão do bom e velho _"Não há lugar como o lar"_, por assim dizer.

A iluminação finalmente desapareceu, deixando todos ali imersos na escuridão. Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos curtos, ela estremeceu um pouco. O ar-condicionado fora ligado, tornando o ambiente mais frio, mas o casaquinho branco em crochê que vestia por cima do vestido de algodão – cinza com detalhes vermelhos – era suficiente para aquecê-la. Olhou mais uma vez para o teto, respirou fundo e simplesmente deixou que um largo sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto ao que pequenos pontos brilhantes iam surgindo e formando os mais variados desenhos sobre sua cabeça.

Reconhecia algumas das constelações por causa das histórias que lera em livros de mitologia grega. Gemini, dos irmãos Castor e Pollux, imortalizados num abraço eterno como compensação por seu triste fim. Cassiopeia, a vaidosa rainha e mãe de Andrômeda, invejosa da beleza da própria filha e castigada – tendo que ficar de cabeça para baixo por metade do ano – por Zeus, pagando o preço por seus atos movidos pelo orgulho. Grande parte das estrelas e constelações mencionadas nos primeiros minutos da apresentação já eram velhas conhecidas da menina. As que não eram, por outro lado, Hinata encarava como novas amizades.

Era bem mais fácil do que tentar se relacionar com as pessoas ao seu redor, afinal. As estrelas não mentiam e não nutriam expectativas às quais ela não era capaz de corresponder. Apenas observavam a Terra lá do alto, emprestando à humanidade seu brilho. Hinata pensou que gostaria de voar entre elas algum dia.

Ainda sem tirar os olhos da projeção, ouvindo com atenção tudo que o narrador falava, a menina abriu a garrafa e levou-a aos lábios, tomando um gole da água que, àquela altura, não estava mais tão gelada. Sequer percebeu quando um garoto sentou-se, sorrateiro, no assento imediatamente à sua esquerda.

– Bonitas, não são? – ele murmurou meio triste, pegando-a de surpresa. A herdeira dos Hyuuga engasgou no líquido ao ouvir a voz dele. Seu rosto tingiu-se de mil tons diferentes de vermelho antes que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

Passado o susto do primeiro contato, o motivo do espanto da garota tornou-se outro. O menino sentado ao seu lado tinha aparência muito parecida com a sua, com traços muito similares aos de seus parentes, mas jamais o vira nas reuniões de família.

– Q-Quem é você? – Hinata perguntou, a voz ainda mais baixinha do que de costume. O menino de cabelos pretos encarou-a mais uma vez, a aura de tristeza ao seu redor ainda intacta.

– Sou Neji. Só Neji.

Ela hesitou um pouco, seu olhar passeando pela figura dele, envolta pelas sombras. Sentia-se estranhamente à vontade.

– Elas realmente s-são bonitas... – olhou para a fileira de cadeiras à sua frente quando o moreno lhe dirigiu o olhar. – Você est-tá sozinho, Neji?

– Sim, estou – e foi a vez dele de evitar o encontro de seus olhos. A pergunta inocente pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais para baixo. – Já faz um bom tempo que não falo com ninguém.

– Isso é triste.

– De fato.

O silêncio que se instaurou entre os dois durou pouco, sendo constantemente interrompido pelas explicações da voz masculina que narrava a exibição, ensinando aos presentes nomes e números de diversos planetas. Quando Hinata olhou para o lado novamente, pelo cantinho do olho, enxergou Neji observando as vívidas constelações, parecendo hipnotizado. Parecia tão à vontade quanto ela, absorto no misticismo, no _magnetismo_ de coisas tão simples, porém tão especiais, como só mesmo os mistérios do universo e seus componentes poderiam ser. Por um instante, jurou ter visto um brilho estranho iluminar seus olhos. Ele parecia tão solene e distante, talvez tanto quanto as estrelas que ambos admiravam.

– Ah, que cabeça a minha. Esqueci de perguntar o seu nome.

– Tudo bem – respondeu, a voz saindo tão sussurrada que suas palavras quase se perderam entre o ruído do planetário antes que alcançassem os ouvidos dele. – E-Eu me chamo Hinata.

– É um bonito nome – e um esboço de sorriso triste pôde ser visto nos lábios dele, evitando encará-la mais uma vez.

– O-obrigada.

Não se falaram novamente por pelo menos mais quinze minutos, cada um completamente concentrado em suas preocupações – ou na momentânea ausência destas, aproveitando a temperatura agradável proporcionada pela refrigeração, pelo conforto dos assentos e pela beleza do aprendizado estelar.

**x**

**E**ram três e quarenta e dois da tarde e, tomando um _cappuccino_ numa mesinha à beira da calçada, Hinata continuava a vasculhar sua mente na tentativa de recordar a identidade do menino que, apesar de ter encontrado apenas uma vez, ficou marcado em sua mente a ponto de aparecer em seus sonhos depois de tantos anos.

Remexia sem muito interesse a cobertura de chantilly, misturando-a ao café quente. Não era mais rica como quando mais jovem, tendo que trabalhar para pagar o _pão nosso de cada dia, amém,_ mas se permitia pequenos luxos. Lembrava de ter contado sobre a conversa e perguntado ao pai, quando este fora buscá-la após a exibição, se havia algum garoto mais ou menos de sua idade na família, ao que ele respondeu que não, encarando-a com certa incredulidade.

A morena suspirou, olhando para o delicado relógio em seu pulso esquerdo e procurando uma posição mais confortável na cadeira da cafeteria, cruzando as pernas sob a mesa. A paisagem de outono era realmente bonita, mas era tão triste...

Parecia com _ele_.

**x**

– Hinata, já ouviu falar da lenda da vitória-régia²? – Neji perguntou, olhando para ela novamente.

Faltava pouco para o final da exibição e Hinata se encontrava completamente inebriada pelos rumos dos planetas e das estrelas. O olhar do garoto sobre ela, quando o percebeu, era penetrante, como se pudesse enxergar com clareza tudo que se passava dentro de sua jovem mente. Continuava sem a luz passageira de antes, no entanto. Estava a deixando sem jeito.

– Não, e-essa eu ainda não li. Como é?

– Ela diz que cada uma das estrelas que brilham lá em cima é uma índia que se casou com a Lua, que desce à Terra na forma de um _guerreiro_ – nesse momento, sua voz adquiriu um tom levemente zombeteiro. – Então, havia uma moça muito bonita que se apaixonou por ela, recusando todas as propostas de casamento que recebia dos homens mais valentes de sua tribo. Apesar de todos os esforços dela, a Lua nunca se aproximava. Passava noites correndo por entre a mata, de braços abertos, como se com estes pudesse alcançá-la e tê-la para si num abraço. Mesmo assim, esta apenas continuava lá, fria e distante, iluminando a noite em meio aos astros.

– E então?

– Numa noite de Lua cheia, a moça viu sua imagem refletida na água de um lago e se atirou dentro dele. _Morreu afogada_. – pareceu um pouco constrangido ao ver pequenas lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos da menina. Não fora sua intenção deixá-la triste. – Hinata, a história ainda não acabou.

– C-como termina, então? – perguntou, secando-os com as costas das mãos.

– A Lua se compadeceu. Não transformou a índia em astro, reluzindo na noite, mas numa "estrela da água", por assim dizer. Virou a flor da vitória-régia.

– É uma lenda bonita, mas muito triste – murmurou, mostrando a Neji um sorrisinho envergonhado. Seus olhos continuavam molhados. – Ainda bem que essas coisas não acontecem de verdade.

– Sim, ainda bem – Hinata percebeu então que a melancolia voltara ao rosto e à voz dele, a inflexão de antes aparecendo mais uma vez. Olhou para o garoto sentado ao seu lado por mais alguns instantes, como se tentasse decorar cada detalhe de seu rosto. Sentia vontade de fazer algo para deixá-lo mais feliz.

A exibição estava quase terminando.

**x**

– Então, Hinata, vai fazer alguma coisa na madrugada de terça-feira? – Tenten perguntou, usando o telefone do trabalho para conversar com a amiga.

– Vou! Vou dormir – respondeu, dando um risinho no fim.

– _Engraçadinha_ – riu também. – Vai ter um eclipse lunar lá pras três da manhã, total mesmo. Chamei a Sakura e a Ino pra ficar de bobeira lá em casa, já que nenhuma das duas vai fazer nada na manhã de quarta. Se quiser vir também, a casa é sua.

– Obrigada, Tenten, mas tenho que estar no trabalho às oito. As coisas não são mais tão fáceis como antigamente para mim. Vamos comer uns brownies juntas qualquer dia desses, sim?

– Vamos. Vou cobrar, hein? Ah, espera aí um instante – colocou a mão por cima do bocal do telefone, tentando evitar que o barulho em seu ambiente de trabalho chegasse aos ouvidos de Hinata. Falhou copiosamente, já que a amiga conseguia ouvir todos os gritos trocados por Tenten e seu chefe, que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com o mau uso do telefone comercial. – Falo com você mais tarde, ok?

– Até mais – e apertou o pequeno botão de "desligar" no celular.

Três semanas haviam se passado e tudo de que conseguira lembrar era do nome do menino misterioso. Um nome curto, sem sobrenome nem nada, era tudo o que tinha. _Neji_. Neji, dos olhos brancos e tristes, dos cabelos longos e escuros. Neji, que gostava de estrelas. Por onde andava?

Pensando com mais atenção, ele poderia muito bem ter sido seu primeiro amor.

**x**

**D**epois de duas horas, a exibição especial de reabertura finalmente chegava ao seu fim. O narrador concluía a apresentação com um pequeno discurso sobre o futuro do universo³, falando que algum dia, todas as estrelas iriam se apagar, esgotando lentamente suas reservas de hidrogênio. Primeiro as maciças, que gastavam seu combustível mais rápido, depois as médias e, alguns trilhões de anos depois, as menores. O universo se tornaria escuro e frio, sem seu brilho.

– No entanto, você não deve ficar triste por isso. Pelo contrário. Deve se sentir feliz por ter a oportunidade de ver um céu estrelado toda vez que olhar para cima à noite – a voz continuou, dando pequenas pausas ao que imagens projetadas de nebulosas coloridas passeavam pelo teto. – Essa é a melhor época para se estar vivo.

Hinata sentiu algumas lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas depois de ouvir tais palavras. Apesar da pouca idade, aquilo a fez pensar bastante. A vida humana realmente parecia insignificante em comparação à luz das estrelas que, embora não atingisse a eternidade, passava perto do conceito que a humanidade tinha do que era perpétuo. Será que realmente seria bom viver por tantos, tantos anos sem ter qualquer tipo de proximidade ou sentimento? Sentiu-se boba por se perguntar mentalmente se as estrelas não eram sozinhas. Sequer tinham sentimentos. Não eram mais do que gigantescas esferas compostas por vários elementos químicos.

– Está chorando? – sentiu uma mão um tanto fria sobre a sua. Sua primeira reação foi a de tentar puxá-la para si, mas não conseguiu terminar. O olhar de Neji parecia magoado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– N-não, não é nada – a garota respondeu, a voz trêmula. Teria ele ficado mais triste ainda por sua causa? – Só fiquei um p-pouco emocionada, só isso.

– Entendo – Neji murmurou, abaixando a cabeça ao que o projetor foi desligado e as luzes começaram a se acender novamente.

A garotinha olhou para sua direita, remexendo na pequena bolsa que trazia consigo. Decidira tomar outro gole d'água, já que as variadas sensações que experimentara naquela manhã haviam lhe deixado com muita sede. Deixou o olhar demorar-se no vermelho vívido dos cabelos da mãe que se sentara ao seu lado, que esvoaçavam um pouco enquanto ela se levantava e levava o filho para fora, perguntando a ele se havia gostado do que vira.

– Neji, eu tenho um p-pacote de bisc-coitos aqui. Você quer um? – perguntou antes de se virar de volta para o lado onde ele estava, seu coração batendo acelerado por motivos que ela desconhecia. Sorria nervosa, mas feliz.

O sorriso tímido da menina se desfez aos poucos. O assento à esquerda estava vazio.

**x**

**A** cama e os travesseiros eram os mesmos de todas as noites. Os pijamas e lençóis em nada diferiam, em matéria de conforto, dos outros que tinha e usava. Por que, então, não era capaz de pegar no sono? Memórias de sua infância e adolescência não paravam de atacá-la toda noite, toda vez em que tentava fechar os olhos e descansar. A aguda crise econômica, a falência das empresas da família, a morte do pai, a luta para encontrar emprego e casa, para levar a vida como uma pessoa comum. Não podia dizer que havia escapado, por completo, do peso do nome _Hyuuga_, mas carregá-lo havia se tornado bem mais fácil sem ter que se preocupar com atender objetivos que nada tinham a ver com seus próprios sonhos.

Em meio a tantas lembranças, olhou para fora e viu a Lua brilhando, quase cheia. Faltavam dois dias para o eclipse.

**x**

– _Hinata_ – a voz repetiu até que a moça abrisse os olhos. – Hinata, você consegue me ouvir?

Antes que pudesse se considerar realmente desperta, a morena sentiu um par de mãos frias tocando seus ombros descobertos. Seu quarto estaria completamente imerso na escuridão, não fosse a luz do luar, que adentrava o recinto pela janela entreaberta. Sentada, não conseguiu enxergar muito bem a silhueta que, há poucos centímetros de si, a segurava, com uma perna apoiada na cama. Pensou em gritar. Afinal, como diabos alguém havia conseguido invadir sua casa? Quase ninguém além de suas amigas possuía seu endereço.

– _Quem é você?_ – murmurou, a voz tensa e sonolenta. A voz parecia realmente familiar, mas não conseguia enxergar seu dono. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, esperando que estes se acostumassem à escuridão para poder enxergar melhor. Quando os abriu, o ar lhe faltou por um momento.

– Eu não acredito. _Eu. Não. Acredito_ – mesmo em meio às trevas noturnais, era possível perceber o quanto seus olhos estavam arregalados. – Mas _por quê_, depois de tantos anos?

– Já faz um bom tempo, não? – Neji falou, sorrindo para ela mais uma vez. Sua expressão não era mais tão triste como a de anos atrás, mas ainda havia algo de estranho, ainda que não fosse capaz de dizer exatamente o que era.

– Eu senti sua falta – balbuciou Hinata, já sentindo uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. E daí que acabara de acordar no meio da madrugada e estava em completo desalinho, com os cabelos desarrumados e o rosto inchado? E daí que, antes mesmo que percebesse, já estava chorando no ombro do rapaz como uma criança, com direito a nariz pingando e tudo mais? E daí que não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele havia saído? – Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

– É uma _longa_ história – disse o moreno, deixando que ela o abraçasse. Passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos dela, enrolando-os nos fios.

Antes que Hinata pudesse falar qualquer outra palavra, Neji levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, tocando-o com toda a delicadeza, e tomou seus lábios. Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto quanto a Lua. Pareciam frios e distantes como ela, também.

**x**

– _O que aconteceu com você, Hinata?_ – Sakura perguntou, horrorizada, ao ver o aspecto da amiga.

Mais pálida do que nunca, a morena aparecera na frente das amigas com olheiras fundas, pele marcada e pálpebras pesadas. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados. Nem parecia a jovem de aparência mais delicada e saudável do grupo. Ino e Tenten também a encaravam com o mesmo assombro em seus respectivos semblantes.

– Não aconteceu nada, Sakura – respondeu, com toda a tranqüilidade, fechando os olhos e sorrindo. – Só não tenho conseguido dormir tão bem, mas não se preocupe.

**x**

**N**a terceira noite, Hinata não sabia mais o que fazer.

Seus olhos ardiam, sua cabeça pesava, seu corpo implorava por descanso. Ainda assim, o que podia fazer? Tudo o que podia sentir era a presença de Neji.

Eram as palavras dele que alcançavam seus ouvidos, os cabelos dele que se enrolavam com os seus por cima dos travesseiros, o cheiro dele que estava impregnado nos lençóis, o toque frio dele que contrastava tanto com o ardor de sua pele. Queria tanto dormir, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era deixar o nome dele escapar de seus lábios por entre suspiros. Neji era tudo o que importava, e nada além dele. Mas seus olhos insistiam em se fechar...

_Neji, Neji, Neji._

**x**

**A** morena sentia tanto sono que sequer percebeu quando apareceu, da porta de sua casa, o barulho de uma chave sendo girada na fechadura. Abriu os olhos de uma vez só, fechando-os logo depois por causa da claridade. Alguém – _parecia bastante com a voz de Tenten, mas também poderia ser Sakura, já que o som parecia estar vindo de muito longe_ – gritava seu nome e a chacoalhava, mas não teve coragem – e muito menos _forças_ – para abri-los mais uma vez. A escuridão parecia bem mais confortável.

As últimas coisas das quais se lembrava eram luzes vermelhas e de um agudo barulho de sirenes.

**x**

**E**m cima da mesa de cabeceira, uma caixa de soníferos e outra de neurolépticos⁴. Em cima da cama do quarto, Hinata Hyuuga, olhando para fora. Os cabelos cascateavam por seus ombros, sem o brilho habitual. Olheiras ainda podiam ser vistas abaixo de seus olhos, apesar de bem menos escuras. Enrolava uma das mechas ao redor do dedo, sendo observada por Ino e Sakura.

– E então, Hinata? – a loira perguntou. Trazia uma expressão visivelmente consternada no rosto.

– Ele não está aqui – murmurou, sorrindo tristemente. – Não vem me visitar há alguns meses.

Era noite de Lua nova.

* * *

><p>¹ – Charmant é um tipo de presunto que vende em supermercado e tudo. É bom. –q<p>

² – Porque folclore brasileiro também merece carinho, gente.

³ – Tirei isso de um especial sobre astronomia que assisti há algum tempo no Discovery Channel. Por algum motivo, me marcou muito e até chorei na hora, ainda mais na parte em que falaram que valia a pena viver. Tô ficando sentimental demais de uns tempos pra cá, fazer o quê?

⁴ – Ficava melhor que _antipsicóticos_, admitam.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Gente, eu sinceramente não sei. Comecei com uma idéia, pensei em trezentos mil finais e acabei com um final completamente estranho, por assim dizer. (Alguém vai me amar se eu disser que escrevi a maior parte dessa fanfic nos rascunhos do celular? HAHAHA)

Resumindo, tô morta. Hinata, não se esqueça de tomar seus remédios. /foge/

**Reviews farão de mim uma pessoa mais feliz. :3**


End file.
